


Hide and Seek.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Small twist of RC Mink route.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: They kept playing this game and one day it became almost life threatening to Mink.





	

Mink never thought Aoba would come back and found him across the globe. The promise to keep living should be the only and last connection between them.

Yet Aoba insisted to stay so he let the stubborn boy took the extra room in his house.

However they just stayed under one roof and not actually... living together.

The food Aoba cooked, seemed simple but prepared with care and love. Did Mink eat it? No, he ignored them. For he didnt want to raise Aoba’s hopes. Plus eating together with another person in the kitchen... Mink couldn’t do it. The memories of not dining with his family anymore was still a tender area for him to revisit.

The simple conversations Aoba tried when Mink reached home or reading at the couch, he just listened to them or leave to lock himself in his room. Mink pretend not to be affected when he could hear Aoba’s restrained voice as he talked to his Allmate. How Aoba felt miserable, rejected and lonely by Mink’s actions.

Mink could see day by day that Aoba’s hopeful smiles became sadder as he tried again and again to reach out to him. Yet Aoba’s will is like no other. He stubbornly cooked, conversed and waited up for Mink’s return from work loyally the past 3 weeks and 5 days. And Aoba looked determined to repeat the same for another three years or more.

With too much thoughts of a certain attractive youth, Mink left.

It was like a child’s game. Run quick or you’ll get tagged.

Mink avoided Aoba. He quickly went to his room when Aoba exited his. Mink locked himself in his study room and pretend to be busy with his crafts when Aoba went to the bathroom. Mink went out to the porch when Aoba sat at the couch.

Anywhere as long as Aoba was not nearby.

Soon the game of tag upgraded to a larger width. Mink left the house on walks. He began taking the long route home. Walking helped him think because if he's near the pure hearted young man, he'll surely give in.

Mink already lost his guard that time Aoba came back and he brushed Aoba’s cheek softly.

As expected he’s warm and soft like the underside of a young leaf.

Young and full of life... why in the world Aoba came back?

He didnt deserve Aoba... so why?

Since he couldnt find the answer, Mink’s walks took longer in length and longer in time.

Lost in his endless questions and painful memories, Mink walked and walked by himself. (He instructed Huracan to stay at home to guard over Aoba). He took longer walks. Within the forest, around the parks, acrossed the village.

He walked and walked and walked.

Some nights he came back purposely late in order not to drown in Aoba’s golden gaze. But the image of Aoba faithfully waited for him by the kitchen table dozing off broke his heart.

Aoba was too good for him. He really need to give up on a ghost like Mink.

Mink walked on and on. Often returning home near midnight.

Hoping once again Aoba will give up while he himself was on the verge of giving in.

But something happen which distracted Mink greatly.

Even today’s walk got abruptly stopped.

Mink was too deep in thought about hearing Aoba’s pleasant voice again that he didn’t realize the sky has darkened and the temperature dropped fast.

These aren’t that alarming if it weren’t for today’s route is located in the forest.

Mink didn’t panic, after all he knew this sacred land like the back of his hand.

He can return to his home by memory even within this frosty darkness. But it may take twice the time because his feet ached from all that walking.

Sighing, he took a short break against a large tree. He should start a fire quickly or else he'll fall asleep from the cold and that'll be very dangerous.

Besides, Aoba will be very worried if he woke up and Mink’s not home yet. What will Aoba cooked for him tonight? The undercooked stew or plain soup again? It was cute how he cut the carrots like a flower. Although Mink never tasted them, he still took a glance and could tell Aoba’s cooking skill was quite the beginner. That carrot flower is so cute though.

Mink wanted to think more about Aoba’s habits and many expressions. Yet his thoughts on Aoba got difficult to concentrate as he felt his energy drained. Somehow he stopped shivering from the cold as well. Mink’s eyelids felt heavy and the cold began to subside. He no longer felt frozen, normally this is a dangerous sign but Mink hardly budged from his position.

".....Aoba..."

Then suddenly he heard a voice calling his name from a distance within the dark forest.

Strange, who could it be? No campers would come this far, especially in this season. Even if they are hardcore campers.

Are they the annoying teenagers looking for a thrill? Claiming these burnt soil is spooky and rumored to be haunted when all Mink wanted is for his land to be undisturbed from outsider’s selfish entertainment.

There it was again.

Someone called his name. Frantically now and growing louder in volume.

Mink could faintly see dim lights flashing around.

Is it his family?

His family calling for him to join them with the holy Gods then. He should go now. His time has come.

But one name stopped him.

The same name he uttered both in his mind and lips the past 3 weeks and 6th day.

“.....Aoba.”

#########

When Mink woke up, he’s in his bed and no longer in danger of hypothermia or delusions.

Bundled with multiples of blankets, Mink blinked some more and then a face appeared before him.

"How... did you know where I was in the dark? You used Huracan to detect my location?"

Aoba’s expression of sadness didnt change when Mink deduced what happened the past few hours.

Again Aoba tried to smile, “haha... well Koujaku once told me that I was pretty good in the game of hide and seek. Well usually I hid and he’d find me..."

Then Aoba held onto Mink as if scared that the older man will leave again. Or disappear.

“Mink... is it really that awful to have me here? I was so happy to see you again. I wouldnt have dream to think you feel the same way. But... it’s painful like this...”

Aoba’s voice became shaky as he held back his emotions.

“If you hated me so much as to leave the house and nearly get a frostbite... then... I’ll give up and leave...”

Mink could see from Aoba’s face that he didnt want to leave at all from the house.

And Mink hated for causing Aoba to feel such anguish when he didnt even use his hands on the boy.

Mink felt he’s truly the worse.

Struggling to sit up, Mink rested against the headboard and sighed.

“I do not hate you. It’s a problem... with me.”

Mink felt satisfied having Aoba’s full attention now. He’ll tell everything.

It’s time to stop this foolish game of hide and seek.

And so the only survivor began to talk.

No more will he hide from Aoba his motive and reasons. He will answer what Aoba wished to seek from him.

Now the two will play a different game. Of love trials, misunderstandings and reconnecting with each other’s soul.

A game that will last a lifetime at each other’s side as together they watch the Milky Way.

......

.............

.....................

End?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah basically it's Mink's RC route story but instead of Aoba getting frozen but Mink. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry this story wasnt entertaining.


End file.
